Siminisqa
by Elysea
Summary: Bajo mi bandera está tu casa. — 1821. Perú/Argentina.


• **Disclaimer.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Argentina) © rowein | LH (Perú) © kuraudia.

• **&.** {viñeta; histórico}

* * *

_I live to make you free, I live to make you free._ — Gregory & the Hawk.

* * *

—Lo harás bien, Perú.

La frase tiene una nota de frustración que no se percibía en las anteriores veces que se lo dijo, pero Perú no menciona esa cuestión porque la verdad es que deben llevar por lo menos veinte minutos así: él caminando en círculos en uno de los tantos pasillos del Cabildo y Plata parado como una estatua, viéndolo ir y venir como un león enjaulado. Tiene una postura correcta, militar, que le da un aire similar al General con el que llegó a sus tierras y aunque su mirada es estoica, se nota que le sorprende bastante la reacción de su igual. Porque ahora era su igual, era libre, era independiente. Está bien que cada uno siente las cosas a su manera, pero Perú parece más descontento que cualquier otra cosa y aunque no es quién para juzgar, no lo entiende.

—No es tan simple, Plata —murmura, muy concentrado en las baldosas del piso.

—Perú…

—¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Antonio…?

—_España_ no te hará nada —lo corrige con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño—. Primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mí.

El estómago de Perú se revuelve ante la idea y le lanza una mirada acerada que le advierte que no vuelva a decir otra locura como esa. Le molesta de cierta forma esa nueva inconsciencia que adoptó; antes no era así. Antes era más dócil, más callado, no se expresaba en un tono tan alto. (Pero antes era colonia y ahora tiene —_tienen—_ que hacerse oír.)

Detiene sus pasos y aprieta la boca para no proferir ningún insulto dentro de su propio Cabildo. Es cierto que había pensado con anterioridad la posibilidad de la libertad, que ha habido movimientos y batallas que todavía le queman en los recuerdos. Justamente por eso, sabe de lo que es capaz España para no perder lo que le queda. No se sorprende cuando escucha pasos acercándose a él, pero sí lo toman desprevenido las manos blancas que se cerraron en torno a su rostro y lo giraron para quedar frente a frente con los ojos de Plata.

Y son tan verdes, tan brillantes, tan enceguecedores, pero a su vez tan diferentes a los de España que sus pensamientos se desvanecen por el momento y toda su atención se enfoca en su compañero, quien le dice: _"no es tan simple, pero tampoco tan difícil"_, mientras las manos caen y se aferran a sus hombros.

—Ya no deberás rendirle cuentas a nadie ni trabajarás por el bienestar de nadie más que del tuyo. Tendrás una bandera propia que representará las virtudes que honras desde mucho, mucho antes de que te colonizara España —sus dedos presionan con suavidad sus hombros—. Y tu gente cantará loas, recitará poemas en tu nombre, escribirá un himno que será sagrado para ellos porque hablará de ti y el mundo será testigo de la grandeza del Hijo del Sol. La siempre noble y gentil República del Perú.

Si una Nación tuviera alma, ¿habría algo en este mundo que la conmoviera hasta hacerla temblar? Porque si no, no entiende de dónde viene lo que siente cuándo las palabras de Plata se meten bajo la piel y apartan a las suyas para poder instalarse libremente en su corazón. Necesita respirar hondo para desenredar el nudo en su garganta.

—Y podré… llamar _hermano_ a quien yo desee y amarlo por mi voluntad.

Plata ríe bajito, afectuoso, porque no le sorprende que Perú se pregunte algo tan humilde. Esa es una de sus gracias, una virtud que enciende en su interior una especie de tierna admiración cuando toma forma en su compañero, éste que parece haber recuperado después de haberse distanciado por tantos años.

—Porque ahora eres libre.

La piel se siente cálida allí donde tocan las manos rioplatenses. Son naciones recién nacidas y sus cuerpos no tienen una complexión mayor a las de un par de chicos de quince años o incluso menos, pero cuando Plata habla así es difícil sentirse pequeño. Baja la mirada a la tela entre sus manos y la caricia con el pulgar, preguntándose en qué habrá pensado el General cuando eligió esos colores —alma y sangre— para representarlo a él. Plata se endereza de golpe cuando Perú hace un inesperado ademán con las manos y lanza al aire la bandera, dejando que caiga delicadamente sobre sus cabezas; lo mira con genuina curiosidad, sorprendido por el cambio en la mirada morena.

—Mi bandera es grande —declara— para cubrirte a ti también.

Son niños haciendo promesas de grandes o quizás son adultos haciendo juramentos que nadie ha cumplido, pues olvidaron cómo ser niños. Pero porque son jóvenes, son invencibles y por eso creen en todo lo que se dicen. Por eso sienten que pueden ir con la verdad de frente y comprometerse para siempre.

(Por eso, bajo el manto de su emblema, se sonríen.  
Son hermanos.)

* * *

**• Referencias.  
**

**1. **El Acta de la Independencia del Perú fue firmada el 15 de Julio de 1821, en el Cabildo de la ciudad de Lima. Aparentemente existía un temor palpable a las represalias españolas, pues se dice que muchos de los firmantes huyeron del país después de la Declaración, otros volvieron al bando realista e incluso que varios —españoles y criollos— se escondieron para no tener que firmar el Acta por miedo a la reacción del virrey. El 28 de Julio se hizo la proclamación oficial de la Independencia del Perú en la Plaza Mayor de Lima, en la plazuela de La Merced y finalmente frente al Convento de los Descalzos. Más de 16.000 personas asistieron a la Proclamación.

**2.** Hago referencia a las Rebeliones de **Huánuco** en 1812 y de **Cuzco **en 1814, en ambos los rebeldes sucumbieron ante las fuerzas realistas, dejando un numeroso saldo de muertos, ejecutados y desterrados.

**3. **La primera bandera del Perú fue creada por el Libertador, el General San Martín. Hay muchas hipótesis sobre en qué pudo haberse basado para elegir esos colores y ese diseño, pero en sí no se sabe a ciencia cierta.

**4.** En Argentina San Martín a veces es popularmente renombrado como _"el Libertador de Chile y el Protector del Perú"_, porque por un año y diecisiete días exactamente ejerció un Protectorado en la recién nacida Nación. No puedo explicar con exactitud cómo fue, porque por un lado observo que lo llaman dictadura y por el otro lado enumeran las cosas que hizo durante su gobierno, pero San Martín abandonó Perú el 22 de Septiembre de 1822.

**5.** _"Alma y sangre" _es una referencia a la modificación de la segunda estrofa del Himno, hecha por Chabuca Granda, que nunca se difundió.

**6.** **Siminisqa** » _promesa_ en quechua. Los incas tenían sólo dialectos nativos, de modo que adoptaron el quechua como idioma oficial, el cual sigue siendo usado por los Pueblos Originarios de Ecuador, Perú, Colombia, Norte de Chile y Norte de Argentina.


End file.
